


Fun New Jutsu

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto shows Konohamaru some fun new jutsu.
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 56





	Fun New Jutsu

Fun New Jutsu

Konohamaru ran to Naruto’s apartment, he had the next few days off, and that meant quality time with his blonde boss.

He entered his apartment and as soon as the door shut he began stripping off his clothes. In seconds he was naked and wandering through his apartment.

Upon entering his bedroom his dick stood at attention. Naruto was naked, with one hand lazily stroking his cock. “Sup Konohamaru, see something you like?”

The boy nodded and wandered over to the blonde. The two kissed as the brunette climbed onto his body, their hard dicks brushed against each other making both males moan.

They made out a bit, Konohamaru rubbing against Naruto. He got the blonde slick with a mixture of their pre.

Once he was ready he moved up and placed his dick at his hole. This wasn’t Konohamaru’s first rodeo and wouldn’t be the last.

Naruto smirked. “Turn around I wanna watch your ass swallow my cock.” Konohamaru obeyed and sank down onto the blonde’s stiff manhood.

Konohamaru moaned, the young boy bouncing up and down Naruto’s hard cock. “Oh boss so big, so thick I love it.”

“Yeah you love my big cock don’t you Kono-chan” Naruto rubbed the boy’s perky nips, earning moans of pleasure from the boy.

“Ahh yes yes, so much!” His hole clenched around Naruto’s manhood with each pinch of his nips. His pink nips had turned a lovely shade of red from the teasing.

Konohamaru had to take it, every flick to his nip that sent a jolt racing through him, every pinch that made his penis lurch forward. Every caress that had him sighing with pleasure.

“I got a new trick to show ya get ready.” he made a hand seal. Konohamaru felt the warmth of the boy’s chakra as it moves down and fills his penis. The brunette moans in pleasure, the cock inside him getting warmer. “Here we go Vibrator Cock Jutsu!”

Sure enough Naruto had the chakra in his manhood vibrate, making his flesh vibrate like a sex toy. Konohamaru’s eyes rolled up as he cried out in pleasure. His inner walls were hit by the intense vibration, not to mention the blonde’s fat cock head was kissing his prostate so now the vibrations were channeling right into his sweet spot.

Konohamaru couldn’t move as his body adjusted to the pleasure, it was hard. Having a toy inside him he knew Naruto’s real thing was better, but this having a warm cock inside him vibrating away had his head spinning.

“Haa haa ahh,” his cock weeped, so close to release he just needed a push. So Naruto did, he laid the boy out on his elbows and knees and started moving. The vibrating manhood thrust in and out of him, adding friction to the list of holy what the fuck that was happening. “Ahhhhhh!”

Naruto grunted and groaned. This Jutsu did have it’s drawbacks, Naruto himself was feeling the vibrations to. It was like having a vibrating probe in his cock pipe and fucking someone at the same time. Oh but the look on Konohamaru’s face made it worth it.

The boy’s eyes were glazed over with lust, a pet man smile was on his lips, as he panted and moaned with each thrust. His tongue was hanging out, and he had drool running down his chin.

Naruto kept his quick hard pace, wanting to get Konohamaru off before he did. It wasn’t hard, after a few thrusts the boy’s toes curled and his back arched. His dick spilled his seed all over the bed, his inner walls hugging tight on Naruto’s shaft.

The blonde let out a lustful moan as he came, his thick semen pouring into the boy’s body. Each spurt ramming his proste forcing him to have a second orgasm. Their dicks twitched as they spilled their seed.

Konohamaru had been fucked stupid, he’d be in bliss mode for a few hours. Naruto let out a sigh as he pulled his soft dick out. Taking one last look at his lover with his hole gaping and his insides pumped full of semen. The blonde summoned a clone and his clone got to work while he got a shower.

The clone fetched the gear, a nice fat butt plug which was inserted into Konohamaru’s ass. He then spread the boy out and gave him a tongue bath, licking away sweat and cum.

This carried on over 30 minutes, just in time for Naruto to get out of the shower. The two finished taking care of Konohamaru, his hands and feet were bound together behind his back. A cock ring was slipped on his penis and it connected to a collar around his throat.

Konohamaru had his fun with the new Jutsu but now he had training to do. When Konohamaru awoke he’d know it was training time, nothing he loved more than play time was training time.

The boy woke up with his face in Naruto’s naked lap. Nose being tickled by pubes, the boy smiled and took a deep breath through his nose. Inhaling his musk only to whine as his hard on filled up the cock ring. “Ready for training?”

“Yes boss!” He was shifted to laying across the blonde’s lap.

“Ok channel your chakra into your balls.” He began fondling his nuts, and made the boy squirm. Took a second to focus but he managed to start sending his chakra down to his balls. “Good good keep it up.”

He felt the boy’s balls heat up. Without the cock ring Konohamaru would have came hard but a new effect began to take place.

His balls began to swell as his semen output increased ten fold. “Ohh Naru-bro Ahhh!”

“Like that? Trick I learned from Chouji, and just wait.” His balls grew more and more, soon Naruto needed both hands to fondle the globes.

Being bound all poor Kono could do was take it, the pleasure stirring in his loins was rippling through his body. He had the biggest grin as his fingers and toes curled from pleasure.

Naruto trailed his finger along his penis. “Get ready kiddo you gonna love what happens next.” The cock ring snapped off and gush!

Spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt

A almost never ending torrent erupted and covered the two boys in thick white man milk. It was quite the mess but very hot as the full body bukkake continued. Konohamaru was about to fall back to sleep.

“Right then we are gonna practice this jutsu every day till you can cum without passing out.”

‘You are the best boss!’ Was his final thought before sleep claimed him. Naruto grinned and summoned a mess of clones, there was a lot of cum to lick up after all.

End


End file.
